Serenity Wheeler Vs Female Mage
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point Omi is safe after his humiliating defeat, since the Female Mage didn't have the Seal. So the gang decide if they are up against a woman, then a girl should go. However Stephanie and Kimiko are the only girls who can prove a chance. The five girls (Kimiko, Stephanie, Mai, Tea and Serenity.) all play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide. But Serenity won in the first round, meaning she has to duel. Unsure whether to duel, she goes anyway to prove that she can stand on her own two feet for once, instead of her brother protecting her all the time. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Serenity picks Kaiser Dragon Mage picks Female Archer Mage's Turn *Summons Female Whipmaster (ATK: 1300) Serenity's Turn *Activates Change of Heart, taking control of Female Whipmaster *Sacrifices her to summon The Fiend Megacyber (ATK: 2200) *Attacks directly (Mage: 1800) Mage's Turn *Activates Femme Fatale, which causes Serenity 800 life points of damage for every Female Monster in her hand, and she has two (Serenity: 2400) *Summons Female Swordstress (ATK: 1700) *Sets two cards Serenity's Turn *Activates Harpies Feather Duster, destroying the two set cards. *One set card however was Fatal Vengeance, when destroyed while a Female monster is on the field, it can destroy any monsteron the field. She picks Serenity's Fiend Megacyber *Sets a card Mage's Turn *Summons a second Female Swordstress (ATK: 1700) *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos (FS ATK: 2200) *Attacks directly with both monsters *Serenity activates Fairy Box, flipping a coin and calling it right, negating the attack. Serenity's Turn *Summons Strike Ninja (ATK: 1700) *Activates Lightning Blade, increasing Strike Ninja's ATK by 800 (ATK: 2500) *Attacks one Swordstress (Mage: 1500) Mage's Turn *Activates Monster Reborn, bringing back the lost Female Swordstress (ATK: 2200) *Activates Ancient Ritual of Swordstress, in three turns, and if the two Female Swordstress' are still on the field, she can sacrifice them to summon a stronger monster. *Activates Swords of Revealing Light, stopping Serenity's attacks for three turns. Serenity's turn *Summons The Forgiving Maiden (DEF: 2000) Mage's Turn *Skips Serenity's Turn *Summons Water Omotics (DEF: 1200) Mage's Turn Skips Serenity's turn *Summons Banisher of the Light (DEF: 2000) *Swords of Revealing Light are destroyed Mage's Turn *Ancient Ritual of Swordstress takes effect, destroying the two Female Swordstress' to summon Queen of Sword (ATK: 2800) > (ATK: 3300) *Attacks Strike Ninja (Serenity: 1600) Serenity's Turn *Summons Swordsman of Landstar (DEF: 1200) Mage's Turn *Attacks Swordsman of Landstar Serenity's turn *Sacrifices Water Omotics and The Forgiving Maiden to summon Guardian Angel Joan (ATK: 2800) *Activates Angel's Light, it can only be equipped to monsters that are both Fairy-Type and LIGHT Attribute. It can powerup the equipped monster by 700 points (GAJ ATK: 3500) *Attacks Queen of Sword (Mage: 1300) *Due to Guardian Angel Joan's effect, it can increase Serenity's life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Serenity: 4300) *Sets a card Mage's Turn *Activates Fatale, it can cause Serneity life point damage equal to the number of Female Monsters in her deck, right now, she has 30, causing 24,000 points of damage. *Serenity activates Mystical Refpanel, reflecting the attack to the Mage (Mage: 0) Serenity wins Category:Fan Fiction